Sunset
by Rytex
Summary: Sam shows Quorra what's better than a sunrise.  Slight Tron Legacy spoiler, Oneshot.


**Cutesy little oneshot for Sam and Quorra. I wrote this a few weeks ago and only now got to upload it...**

**Anyway, I don't own Tron. I wish I did.**

* * *

Sam returned to his shed. Quorra clung tightly to him as he slid sideways into the gravel around it. After she panicked momentarily, they both laughed.

Sam opened up the garage quietly and scratched behind Marv's ears before introducing him to Quorra.

Quorra laughed with surprise as Marv licked her hand.

"Oh, there's so much I want to see!" she half-shouted.

Sam gave a small smile as he began to type on his smart phone.

"Just wait. You saw a sunrise this morning, but I have something better to show you tonight."

Quorra's eyes widened.

"How could anything possibly be better than a sunrise?"

Sam gave a mischeivous grin.

"Just wait. You'll love it."

"Won't you give me a little hint?" she said with a rather cute pout.

"It wouldn't help if I did." he said, before jumping onto his couch and turning a TV on.

He had checked the weather, in reality, on his iPhone. He knew that the most beautiful sunsets happened on cloudy nights. The night was set to be cloudy and generally perfect.

Then, something happened that made him groan.

He only had one couch that became a bed.

Quorra didn't seem to know that the couch could be a bed. She looked around.

"Where are the beds?" she asked.

Sam grimaced.

"Well, I only really have one. This one." he said, slapping the couch he was laying on.

"That's a couch." she said, as if Sam were crazy.

"Ah, to the mind of a program, yes, but not to us Users, who have the ingenuity of a cat." he said in a joking manner.

He removed the bed from it.

She was somewhat surprised, but then asked "Where is MY bed?"

Sam grimaced again.

"I only have one." he said.

"Just one?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, where will I sleep?" she asked, flustered.

Sam felt sheepish. He couldn't ask a girl to sleep on the floor.

"You can have the bed. I can sleep on the floor." he said quickly.

She smiled.

"If you think I'm letting you sleep on the floor, then you obviously don't know me that well." she said.

"Wait, so you're asking to sleep with me? Or demanding?"

She laughed.

"Maybe." she said in a typical joking voice.

He grunted and hooked up his X-Box 360 to it.

"What's that?" Quorra asked.

"This is called an X-Box 360. It's what we use to game instead of gladiatorial arenas. But the games do have killing."

She picked up a second controller.

"What are you playing and how do you play?"

So he gave a brief explanation of what button or trigger did what, what to do, and generally how to play.

"And you see these buttons above the trigger? They switch your grenades or weapon."

"What buttons? These?" she asked, indicating the triggers he showed her earlier.

"No. Those are the triggers. This-," he moved her index fingers to the RB and LB buttons on a 360 controller, "is what I'm talking about."

He suddenly noticed how close they were and how warm her hand was. Acting on impulse, he looked at her.

She was staring at his hands, but they made eye contact, but said nothing.

Then they started to lean closer to each other, little by little, closing their eyes.

A loud horn honked on the highway above his home followed by a siren, which brought them to awareness, and they quickly leaned back, awkwardly trying to excuse themselves of their attempt.

They played Halo until later that afternoon, when Sam noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hey, come with me." he said, putting his motorcycle helmet on.

"Where?"

"You'll see. This is much better than a sunrise. Trust me."

He drove her around the city to the ENCOM Tower, then took her up to the top, despite protestations from security, but with a wink from Alan Bradley, who was busy filing the firing of Edward Dilinger. Lara Baines smiled rogueishly as the sight of them.

They reached the top and sat on the large crane, watching the sunset. The cloudiness of the day ensured that the colors of the sun reflected off of them in the most gorgeous way.

She was breathtaken by it.

"And you thought a sunrise was beautiful, but nothing quite matches a sunset." he said.

He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his.

The moment could've lasted forever.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Yeah, I know." he said.

They sat like that for almost half an hour until the sun had set completely.

When they returned to the shipping container/house, they started preparing to sleep. Before Sam had climbed in, Quorra came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for today. It was wonderful."

Sam smiled and hugged her.

"No problem." he said.

* * *

**R&R please.**


End file.
